Point of Contact
Point of Contact is a map in Call of Duty: Ghosts mode Extinction. It is the first map in the Extinction Chapters; the map takes place in a post-apocalyptic world ruined by Aliens. There are three main areas of the map which contain various weapons available for purchase, Challenges, Search Piles & fourteen Hives, including two Barrier Hives. Features Gil's Lodge Motel There are four Hives with six possible Hive locations & a Barrier Hive. There are two Electric Fence traps & one Fire Trap. Weapons available: *AK-12 for $1500 next to the Welcome sign *MR-28 for $2000 on a rock in the field *SC-2010 for $1500 at the top of the cliff *Vector for $1500 on the side of the road *FP6 for $1500 under the balcony *Panzerfaust for $2000 in the alleyway behind the motel *Vepr for $1500 next to the Barrier Hive *VKS for $2000 on a small hill next to the arch where you find the Vector City There are three Hives with four possible Hive locations & a Barrier Hive. There is also a laptop which can be paid in six (three in Solo) $1000 increments to call in an attack helicopter, the attack helicopter can not be called in when the Barrier Hive is being attacked. There are four Electric Fence traps & two Fire Traps. Weapons available: *SA-805 for $1500 on the side of the road *M27-IAR for $3000 on a small fort *Bulldog for $1500 on the side of the road *CBJ-MS for $2000 on the side of the road *IA-2 for $2000 opposite the small fort *Bizon for $2000 in a corner *Kastet for $2000 on the roof Cabin There are five Hives & another laptop to call in an attack helicopter. There are four Electric Fence traps & two Fire Traps. Weapons available: *L115 for $1500 outside the shed *Panzerfaust for $2000 in the basement of the Cabin *Bulldog for $2500 on the balcony *VKS for $1500 under the balcony *Honey Badger for $2000 on the first floor of the barn *Chain SAW for $3000 on the second floor of the barn *MTAR-X for $2000 on a ridge in the Crater *MTS-255 for $2000 in the first area of the Crater Gallery Point of Contact view CoDG.png|View of the map. View of map Extinction 2 CoDG.png|Another view of the map. View of Map Extinction 3 CoDG.png Trivia *The story takes place two weeks after the ODIN Strike crashed into earth. *The time in Point of Contact is simply shown as July 24 9:15:16. *In the beginning of Point of Contact, the soldier who gives you the drill says "... things haven't been the same since we unearthed them." This suggests that maybe the aliens were buried underground and discovered. **In contrast, in the background screen for the loadout, a red/orange meteorite striking the Earth is seen, so the aliens arrival on Earth is debatable. **The special Seeker aliens also come from meteorites further showing that the Aliens come from space and were not buried. *On the back side of the Motel sign, the letters lit up spell "LOL". An Internet acronym for "Laughing Out Loud" **If the letters "LOL" are shot in order with any weapon (preferably a Sniper Rifle) on any side of the sign, the phrase will appear across the screen in bright blue and purple text. Every alien the player then kills for ninety seconds will explode into a pile of golden alien plush toys similar to those seen in the upstairs room of Nuketown 2025 in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *Gil's Lodge is a reference to Eminem, who in real life worked at Gilbert's Lodge in Detroit when he was still an unknown local rapper.